Fixi Wiki
"Ferb, I know what we're gonna today!" Background This episode was written by me on my user page in the Phineas and Ferb wiki. I wrote it to make a point: the point being that the wiki needed some fixing due to incorrect information and bad organisation. Luckily, this point has been realised, for since I wrote this in March, things on the wiki have greatly improved. Phineas and Ferb The Flynn/Fletcher Home Phineas: Ferb, we're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter. Because this Wiki needs fixing. Hopefully, when we're done with the place, it'll be great! Mom: OK, kids, I'm going to get some groceries. Phineas: OK, mom. See ya later! Dad: Oh dear, what's happened? This whole wiki's a mess! Phineas: Fear not, daddy-o, we got you covered. We've made it our mission to make this Wiki as accurate as possible, and spread the true lyrics, bios and facts about us. Candace: Ooh, you two are so busted. Just wait till I tell mom. You're going down, down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down! Phineas: By the way, where's Perry? Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Perry enters through the toilet) (Perry the Platypus Song) Perry's Secret Lair Major Monogram: Ah, good morning Agent P. Sorry about the entrance, it's just that the plumber, well... Hm, anyway, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again. He was last seen on his computer, at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki to be exact. We need you to put a stop to it, Agent P. Do your stuff. (Perry flies over to doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated using a hang glider) (Doofenshmirtz Company Jingle) Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. How unexpected... and by unexpected, I mean totally expected! (Doofenshmirtz traps Perry) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You see, Perry the Platypus, for the past few weeks people have been writing me down in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki as a villain. Well, now, it is my turn to write misinformation! Behold, the Misinformation-inator! You see, whenever I see something that is immaculately true, I hook up the Misinformation-inator to my computer, press a button, and ZAP! It is all wrong! With this, I will wreak havoc over the Tri-State Area! Phineas and Ferb The Backyard (Isabella comes in with the Fireside Girls) Isabella: Hi Phineas. Whatcha doing? Phineas: Oh, hey Isabella! We're fixing the Phineas and Ferb Wiki! Isabella: Well, it looks like you'll need some help. Fireside Girls, please turn to the 'Fixing Wikis' section of the Fireside Girls handbook. Ferb: You know, they have practically everything in that handbook. Phineas: Finally, all finished! The Corrector! This'll fix every page on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki! Song: Fixi Wiki (To the tune of The Flyin' Fishmonger) Fixi fixi wiki '' ''Fixi fixi wiki '' ''Fixi fixi wiki '' ''The wiki's been ruined by Dr. D, '' ''It needs some fixin', can't you see? '' ''And that is why we are here to save the day, '' ''With this handy machine we'll be on our way. '' ''We're fixin' this wiki! '' ''(Fixi this Wiki!) '' ''We're fixin' this wiki! '' ''(Help us do it quickly!) '' ''We're fixin' this wiki here and now, '' ''With this little machine we'll give the bad guys a POW! '' Over the phone '''Candace:' Mom! Phineas and Ferb built a corrector! Linda: Candace, honey, what's the big deal? It's just a white-out pen. Candace: Not that corrector! A supercomputer that corrects the Phineas and Ferb Wiki! Linda: Look, honey, you can explain it to me when I get home. I'm trying to drive here. Candace: Aargh! Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, here is a perfect page waiting to be ruined; the Perry the Platypus page! Now, to hook the Misinformation-inator up to the... (Perry the Platypus whacks Doofenshmirtz with his tail) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Perry the Platypus? How did you get out of your trap? I thought... Oh, I knew I should have looked for the 'Purely Certified Evil' sticker! Well, there is no stopping me know! I have set it to go as fast as it can! And now... Oh, darn, I broke the control lever! We are doomed! Save us, Perry the Platypus! (Perry grabs Dr. Doofenshmirtz, jumps off the building and unfurls his hang glider) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yes! You've saved us, Perry the Platypus! (Doofenshmirtz slips and falls off) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Phineas and Ferb The Backyard Phineas: What's happening? Isabella: It's overloading! Everybody run! (The Misinformation-inator and The Corrector disintegrate at the same time) (Candace drags mom into the backyard) Candace: See? I told you they made a corrector. Linda: Yes, and I told you it was just white-out! (Candace looks and sees Phineas and Ferb whiting-out one of their blueprints) Candace: Aaah! (Perry drops from the sky and walks over to Phineas and Ferb) Phineas: Oh there you are Perry! Ferb: Don't you ever wonder where he goes off to? Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages